Manny Delgado
Manuel Alberto Javier Alejandro Ramirez "Manny" Delgado is the Colombian-American son of Gloria from her previous marriage to Javier. Biography Manny was born on January 4, 1999 in Florida to Gloria Delgado. His parents divorced shortly after, as he stated in "Larry's Wife" that he had spent many nights watching Mary Poppins alone while his mother was driving a taxi. Though Manny was raised solely by his mother, he still thinks highly of his father as seen during his visits ("The Bicycle Thief"). Personality Manny is portrayed as very mature and intuitive for his age and is often shown doing adult-like things, such as having deep emotional conversations with adults ("Come Fly With Me"), drinking coffee ("Coal Digger") and handling problems like a grown-up, which seem to always confuse his step-father Jay. He is shown to know a wide range of literature, music and arts, even baking and alcoholic beverages ("New Year's Eve"). Gloria says that he gets his romanticism from his father who is very passionate. He is also shown to be cunning and sneaky, seeing through the scheming of the adult members of the family, much to Jay's annoyance ("Strangers in the Night"). Despite his eccentricity, Manny remains a good person and is polite to everyone he meets. Manny has also shown courage in expressing his feelings even at a young age, especially to girls she likes, though frequently gets his heart broken. During the early seasons, he seemed to have developed a crush on Haley. Manny later becomes popular at school after Cam recruits him to the football team. Education Manny is a 2017 Palisades High School graduate. There, he received am offer for six colleges, two of which are Boston University and University of Michigan. It is mentioned in Commencement that Manny attends the California Institute of Arts. Appearance At the start of the series, Manny was a young, overweight boy of average height. In Season 10, Manny is a short, overweight young man. Manny is shown to care immensely about his appearance and making the right impression. He is always seen wearing oversize guayaberas (short-sleeved shirts) or suits, and never in T-shirts like the other children. He is also seen to have a penchant for fedora hats mainly because of his fondness for jazz and Frank Sinatra. He once went to school wearing a poncho to show that he is proud of his Colombian heritage ("Run for Your Wife"). Claire remarks that he "dresses like a count" ("Coal Digger"). Season Summaries Season 1=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 1 summary here for Manny). |-| Season 2=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 2 summary here for Manny). |-| Season 3=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 3 summary here for Manny). |-| Season 4=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 4 summary here for Manny). |-| Season 5=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 5 summary here for Manny). |-| Season 6=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 6 summary here for Manny). |-| Season 7=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 7 summary here for Manny). Trivia * Manny has lepidopterophobia, which is a fear of butterflies. * Manny was born in Florida ("Grill, Interrupted"). * Manny graduated from Walgrove Elementary School along with his step-nephew; Luke. They went on to attend Palisades High School afterwards. * Gloria used to dress baby Manny up as a girl, she stopped before it messed with his mind and when Manny found out she told him it was his dead twin sister. *Manny used to have a crush on Haley. * Season 3, Season 4 and Season 8 are the only Seasons in which Manny appears in all episodes. * Taught by his father, Manny is extremely good at chess, beating Jay in four moves though not as good as Gloria ("Game Changer"). * According to the original pilot script Manny was supposed to be 2 years older than Luke. * Jay bought Manny a 2013 Honda Accord LX. Relationships Family Javier Main=Javier Delgado is Manny's father. Manny has a good relationship with his father and looks up to him, despite Javier repeatedly letting him down. Joe Main=Joe Pritchett is Manny's younger half-brother. |-| Phil's Sexy, Sexy House=In "Phil's Sexy, Sexy House", Manny sees that his little brother seems to be getting more love than him, but later on, he uses this cuteness that he doesn't see, but everyone else seems to, to get a girl he likes. However this backfires on him, although he has already told Joe his plan, unknowingly Joe doesn't seem to like it and ruins it, by biting the girl's leg. In his won way of saying "Don't use me to get a girl". Jay Main=Jay Pritchett is Manny's stepfather. |-| Pilot=In "Pilot", Manny wants to recite a love poem to a girl he likes from school, Jay tells him not to as it may crush his feelings, however Manny goes through with it and gets his feelings hurt, when she tells him she has a boyfriend. Gloria Main=Gloria Pritchett is Manny's mother. They have a very close relationship formed by having to survive together on barely any money before Gloria met Jay. Claire Main=Claire Dunphy is Manny's stepsister. Phil Main=Phil Dunphy is Manny's stepbrother in law. Haley Main=Haley Dunphy is Manny's stepniece. She once used this premise to trick his parents into having a party supervised by an "uncle". Manny has a crush on Haley early in the show and tries flirting with her repeatedly despite Haley clearly not being interested. Luke Main=Luke Dunphy is Manny's stepnephew. |-| Coal Digger=In "Coal Digger", Manny and Luke get into a fight at school, the reason they do is because Manny said he was his uncle, which Luke takes a disliking to. They later on start to become friends and realise it was stupid to fight. Luke then lets slip that they were also fighting because he told Manny that his mom calls his mom a "Coal Digger" which is actually meant to be "Gold Digger", but Luke mishears his mom, and Manny mishears his stepnephew. Alex Main=Alex Dunphy is Manny's stepniece. Cameron Main=Cameron Tucker is Manny's stepbrother in law. Mitchell Main=Mitchell Pritchett is Manny's stepbrother. Lily Main=Lily Tucker-Pritchett is Manny's adoptive stepniece. Friendships Luke Dunphy Main=Luke and Manny have a childlike friendship which changes a little as they grew up. Luke and Manny played a lot more and were more childlike when they were children they fought like family do and spent more time together. Their friendship has changed since the first few seasons. In Season 7 we see that Manny and Luke are rarely seen with each other unless it's a family occassion. They've both had to figure themselves out and they both went from attending Primary School to High School together. Love Interests [[Brenda Feldman|'Brenda Feldman']] 1st= * Started: "Pilot" * Ended: "Pilot" * Reason: Brenda told Manny she had a boyfriend. * Information: Brenda Feldman is a 16 year old girl who appears in the "Pilot" episode. Manny falls in love with her and decides to go to the Mall to read her a poem which Jay declines worried he may get hurt, which he does as Manny still goes through with it. Haley Dunphy 1st= * Started: After "Pilot" * Ended: Before Season 5, after Season 3. * Reason: Manny and Haley are related, Haley didn't like him back. * Information: Haley Dunphy is Manny's stepniece he develops a brief crush on her although this ends when he knows it'll never happen as Haley gets a boyfriend and Haley tells him it'll never happen. |-| Great Expectations=In "Great Expectations" we see Manny get very excited that Haley is coming over. He's excited that Alex and Luke are also coming over. But he's mostly excited for Haley. Jay knows he is crushing on her and says that he'll get out the hose if he does anything stupid as they are related and his crush is genuinely weird. Eventually Manny does go too far and Jay overhears and walks into the room with a spray bottle. Jay sprays Manny 3 times to warn him and walks out of the room again. Jay gets into a mix up with Haley over a party and Dylan. Haley and Dylan are eventually allowed (by Jays permission, from being convinced by Gloria) to go to the party with Dylan, but Dylan sees a western movie on and smells Sloppy Jays and makes a decision to stay at the house to which Haley gets upset at, Gloria tells her that this is what boys are like, and they don't always grow out of it, so Haley goes along with it and they both end up not going to the party. Later we see Manny ask himself what Haley sees in Dylan. Sarah Fink 1st= * Started: "Integrity" * Ended: "Integrity" * Reason: Unknown * Information: She is Mannys' lab partner in Science. He talks about her in "Integrity" eventually Manny does get his heart broken when he sees one of his friends hitting on her, Manny afterwards starts to describes her as "Cold, unresponsive, heartless". |-| Integrity=This relationships starts in "Integrity", and ends in the same episode. Quotes Season 2 — From "Two Monkeys and a Panda" — From "See You Next Fall" Season 3 — From "Express Christmas" — From "Express Christmas" [[Season 4|'Season 4']] — From "When a Tree Falls" Appearances Please go to here for color coding. Gallery Manny Delgado.jpg|Season 1-2 Manny.jpg|Fencing MannyInfobox.PNG|Season 3-4 MannyDelgadoS5.jpg|Season 5 MannyDelgadoS6.jpg|Season 6 Manny Delgado S7.jpg|Season 7 Manny Delgado-S8.jpg|Season 8 Manny-S10.jpg|Season 10 Haley with Manny.jpg|Manny and Haley Manny with Luke.jpg|Manny and Luke Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teens Category:Delgado Family Category:Pritchett Family Category:Non-Americans Category:Love Interest Category:Uncles Category:Ramirez Family Category:Gloria's Family